


depression.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé worried as Anakin slipped further into what she could only describe as permanent misery.or:  Anakin is becoming more and more depressed, but Padmé knows of some way to help him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	depression.

**Author's Note:**

> day 27, drabble 27.
> 
> Prompt 027 - worry.

Padmé worried as Anakin slipped further into what she could only describe as permanent misery. But Padmé knew that there were ways to help him, and she was determined to do whatever was necessary. She broached the subject of clinical depression carefully, went to the appointment with him when Anakin agreed to see a doctor, and made sure he took his meds every day. Slowly, Anakin began to smile again, and that brought Padmé joy. When he thanked her quietly one night, she just told him that she would always help him. That's when Anakin knew he'd found the one.


End file.
